


Teacher, Teacher

by itslokipoki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin, Desk Sex, Fantasizing, Fantasy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Top Arthur, Wet Dream, half clothed sex, merlin has a wet dream about arthur, teacher/student fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslokipoki/pseuds/itslokipoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a wet dream while in the same room as Arthur.</p><p>*now edited*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher, Teacher

Merlin glanced across the table, and watched as Arthur picked up another scroll, hiding his face from view. He frowned at that, wishing to see the other mans face, but he didn't voice any complaints. Arthur had let him off duty early, because apparently Merlin cleaning the prince's rooms way distracting when he had work to do.

They weren't doing much now, just sitting in Arthur's rooms, Merlin at one end of the table and Arthur at the other. He had wanted to be with Arthur today, after he cleaned, but Arthur had work to do. So Merlin let him continue his work after being promised that they would ride horse back to somewhere where they could be together without anyone finding them.

But Merlin was still kind of horny from earlier when Arthur was training in the court yard with Gwaine. He loved the way Arthur was sweating, and when he took his shirt off-- oh gods Merlin had to make up an excuse to leave, covering his erection with a spare shield as he went.

Merlin leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes.

 

_"Merlin!" A strong voice snapped, and something smacked his desk._

_Merlin sat up quickly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes to access the room around him. There were no other students in the room, and from what he could see out the window, most of the carriages were gone. School was over and Merlin had slept the whole time. He swallowed and turned his head to look down as his wooden desk. The ruler Mr. Pendragon used to hit his desk was suddenly under his chin tilting his head up. He lifted his head but kept his gaze on the wall behind his teachers head, a little too afraid to look the strong man in the eyes._

_"Now, now, Merlin." Mr. Pendragon said, "be a good boy and look at me." His voice was oddly calm and that just seemed to make the situation worse._

_Merlin finally looked into his teachers eyes and winced at the hard look he found there. "I'm sorry, Sir." He said quietly, "I don't mean to keep falling asleep here, I just--"_

_The ruler cracked down so hard on the desk that Merlin jumped in his chair, knee smacking into the underside as he contemplated jumping out the window. He swallowed again, shifting in his seat as an unwanted erection started to press against his leather pants. He cursed him self in his head, hating how much he found Mr. Pendragon attractive, even more so when he was being authoritative and assertive. For some reason, authority made his groin burn with hunger._

_"This is the fourth time you've fallen asleep in my class, Merlin," Arthur said, stepping back to leans his butt against his own desk. "You have two options, Merlin~" Arthur grinned, tapping the other end of the ruler against his free hand. "We can call in your mother and have you suspended for a month, or," he emphasized when Merlin's eyes widened in slight fear, "we can do this my way."_

_Merlin looked wry at the mans shark like grin. "Your way?" He asked, shifting again as the predatory look in Mr. Pendragon's made his cock push up into his pants._

_"Yes, my way."_

_"And, what, exactly, is 'your way'?" Merlin said, "if I may ask, Sir."_

_"Of course you can ask," Arthur said, "but that won't matter, because I won't tell you anyways."_

_Merlin bit his lip, weighing his options. If he got in trouble for sleeping in school again, he'd be grounded from his magic for two months. He doesn't think he could last that long without that part of him. Then again, what was Mr. Pendragon going to do to him if he agreed to 'his way'. He'd been oddly attached to that long, wooden ruler in the past few hours, maybe he wanted to use it on Merlin? Merlin quickly nodded his head up and down, "yes, yes, your way, Mr. Pendragon, Sir." He said eagerly, eyes glinting in arousal as his teacher smacked the ruler onto his hand again, closing his fist around the end in his palm, twisting the wood in his hand._

_"You sure, Merlin?" Arthur asked teasingly, placing the ruler next to him on his desk. "Because after this, there's no going back, no ending it before I say it's over."_

_Merlin got worried at that notion, but the now fully hard, leaking cock was starting to ache, and not in a good way. So he nodded his head again, a little less enthusiastic about it. His teacher let out such an animal growl, that Merlin shivered with it. He gasped as Arthur grabbed his arm, jerking him out the chair and placing his hands on Merlin's hips as he spun them around and pinned the student against the desk. He smiled again, leaning in to breath in Merlin's sent._

_Merlin's breath caught in his throat as Mr. Pendragon licked from the start of his tunic, all the way up to his ear lobe, which he then sucked in to his mouth to nibble lightly on. His head tilted back and he gaped at the ceiling, both in pleasure, and shock at what was happening to him; his own teacher, whom is almost ten whole years older than him, was grinding their erections together, holding his hips in a tight grip and practically snogging his ear._

_It was a lot to think about, and when his teacher push a thigh between his legs, he felt glad for the distraction. Arthur's thigh was warm under him, the angle made it easy for him to rock down onto the pant clad flesh. He whimpered when Mr. Pendragon placed a hand on his chest, pushing him backwards until he was fully laid back on the desk._

_Arthur loomed over him, creating a shadow over his worried form. He wasn't exactly scared about what Arthur might do, that still didn't give him an answer. What if Mr. Pendragon was just messing with him? He'd never had sex before, but he was pretty sure that that was about to change._

_"Merlin." Arthur drawled into his ear. "You've been a very bad boy~"_

_Merlin shivered. "M-Mr. Pendragon!" He gasped as Arthur started to rub his bulge through his pants. He whimpered, arms coming up to wrap around his teachers neck, and he buried his face onto the warm neck. "W-what are you going to do to me?"_

_"Whatever I want." Arthur growled in Merlin's ear, and bit the top until Merlin's nails dug into his shoulders. "You chose my way, darling, and this is my way." He pulled back to look into Merlin's widened eyes, "I'm going to fuck you Merlin. Last chance to back out." Merlin shook his head, he'd never felt like this before, and even though he was a little frightened, he was hard and aching. He buried his head back into Mr. Pendragon's neck, and breathed shakily when Arthur's hand palmed him through his pants. He whined, wrapping his legs around his teachers waist so he could use the leverage to rock up into Arthur's warm hand. "Shh, Merlin," Mr. Pendragon said, "relax, I'll make you feel so good."_

_"Okay, okay." Merlin whispered, swallowing the saliva gathering in his mouth and pulling back to lock eyes with his teacher. "I trust-"_

_Arthur cut him off by pressing his lips firmly into Merlin's. The students eyes fluttered shut, back arching to press himself against Arthur's chest. He scrambled at Arthur's back as his slippery, warm tongue slid into his mouth. He's not kissing back, he really doesn't know how, but he does rub his tongue gently against Arthur's. Then Mr. Pendragon is pulling away, and pulling him off the desk. His front slammed on the surface of the desk as Arthur bended him over it. His hands lay flat on the table, and he shivered as Arthur started to unbuckle his pants, slowly pulling them down._

_"M-Mr. Pendragon?" Merlin asked, shaking slightly. "W-what are you going to do? Please tell me."_

_Arthur laughed wholeheartedly, "oh Merlin, I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to show you."_

_The ruler that was next to his head suddenly disappeared and he froze in shock. No, no way, Mr. Pendragon wasn't going to..._ _to_ spank _him. Right? His question is answered when a cracking noise fills the air and a sting starts in across his exposed ass cheeks. He cried out, even though the hit wasn't even really hard, and pressed his cheek into the table. A hand lands on his red bottom, and he hisses at how cold it is. Then the hand is gone and the ruler is whistling as it flys through the air. It hits him harder this time, and he gasped for the air that left him. The blows keep coming, each one a little harder and faster then the last, and soon Mr. Pendragon set a pace that was quick and brutal. Every hit made his body jerk, rubbing his red, hard cock against the tables wooden surface, spreading pre-cum over it._

_"Oh, please." Merlin cries out, "please, Mr. Pendragon! I- I need..." He trails off embarrassed for what he was going to ask._

_"What, Merlin." Arthur said, placing a cool hand on Merlin's heated red flash, soothing his student, "tell me."_

_Merlin remained silent, unable to voice what he wanted. This time, it's Arthur's hand that smacks his ass, and he gasped as tears of pleasure and pain leak from his eyes._

_"I said," his teacher growled into his ear after bending over him, making Merlin squirm as Arthur's pants drag against his sore cheeks, "tell me."_

_"I- I want more!" Merlin half shouted, desperate for more of what ever Mr. Pendragon would give him. "I... I want you to fuck me." He whispered, almost too low to hear._

_"Good boy," Arthur purred, pulling Merlin into a standing position._

_Merlin wiped at the tears on his face, not wanting Arthur to see them and think he doesn't want this. But when Arthur does see them, he smiles and leans in to lick them away. He hisses as his stinging butt hits the table, and Arthur pulls off Merlin's pants the rest of the way and his boots, and the students sweaty shirt._

_Merlin looked away, a little ashamed that he wasn't as muscular or tan as his teacher. He was pale, thin, gangly. Whatever, his teacher was good looking and he wasn't going to let this go to waste because of a few self-conscious thoughts. He surged forward, cupping Mr. Pendragon's face in his hands, and kissed him hard. He shoved his tongue into Arthur's mouth, desperate to feel the other mans tongue against his; to feel the smooth, wet muscle sliding over his. He felt his teachers hands gripping his hips, pushing him backwards. He crawled back onto the table until his head and back landed softly on the surface. His hands make their way into Arthur's hair, tugging lightly on the soft, blond strands. He moaned into Arthur's mouth, whining as his teacher started to unbuckle his own pants._

_Mr. Pendragon's pants hit the floor with a small noise, and Merlin shivered as his cock bumped against Arthur's. They rocked together, rubbing their erections side by side, and Merlin wished he'd done this sooner with his teacher._

_Merlin pulled away, gasping. "Oh, oh my." He licked his lips as his thighs shook were they wrapped tightly around Arthur's waist. "Please, can I have more, Mr. Pendragon? Please?"_

_"Of course, dear." Arthur answered, leaning back to pull his shirt off and shimmy out of his shoes and pants, kicking them off to the side. He reached over to the other side of the desk, pulling open the satchel he had underneath and got out the bottle of oil he had in it. He uncapped the lube and dipped two fingers into it, rubbing it around the pads of his fingers to warm it up. "Okay?" He whispered, face inches from Merlin's, finger now circling the students tight hole._

"Oi, Merlin."

_Merlin nodded his head, "yeah, yes, Arthur, come on."_

_Arthur laughed, finally pushing in and moving around. Merlin's hips bucked into his and then back down onto the slender, but long finger now sawing in and out of him._

"Merlin~"

_"Arthur," Merlin whispered back to who he though was Arthur. Merlin grind down on the finger, becoming desperate on his search for pleasure. He moaned and gasped, holding on to Arthur's shoulder for dear life._

"Merlin."

" _Arthur_!"

"Merlin!"

Merlin's eyes snapped open and he jerked up right in his seat, he looked across to where Arthur was sitting, papers abandoned on the table as he looked at Merlin with a flushed face. Merlin looked down, embarrassed that he had a dirty dream about Arthur while the man was still in the room. Three feet way from him no less.

"Sorry," Merlin tried to laugh, "I guess I fell asleep."

Arthur grunted and shifted in his seat. "No shat, /mer/lin." He grumbled, then he sent a lusty grin that made the other shiver. "you were moaning my name."

"O-oh." Merlin said, and looked at the tent in his pants, "well you were about to fuck me, in my dream; you were my teacher," Merlin mused, smile dropping off his face when he looked up to see a flush, dark-eyed Arthur.

"Really," Arthur growled, standing up and stalking towards where Merlin was sitting. "You got a thing for leaders," he huffed a laugh, "it makes sense I guess."

Merlin, on the other hand, can't make sense of anything, because Arthur's clothed erection is right in his face and he just wanted to lean in and _devour_  it. So he does, hands fumbling as he unbuckled Arthur's pants and tugged them down his thighs. He heard Arthur make a chocked sound, but Merlin is too busy backing Arthur into the table, sliding from the chair and dropping to his knees.

Arthur's hand curled into Merlin's hair as the others mouth pushed down his cock. His hips jerk forward and he gasped when Merlin's silky tongue rubbed at the underside of his heated flesh. He pulls at Merlin's hair, but let's him set his own pace.

Merlin bobbed his head, moaning around the thick flesh, loving the weight on his tongue. He reached into his pants and passed his hard cock, moving to his hole. As he conjures up a spell to slick up his fingers, he slides one in, whining. He thrusts his finger, wanting to be open enough for Arthur to just push right in. So he added another finger and glanced up to look into Arthur's pupil dominant eyes.

Arthur shivered as Merlin looked up to him, bobbing his head more frantically, and that's when Arthur realized that Merlin had set the same pace in an other area. Another finger went in and Merlin squeezed his eyes closed as he rubbed intently at his prostate. He pulled off of Arthur's cock, gasping in the air he'd lost. Then he stood and whined at the loss of his fingers, turning around and kneeling on the chair. He gripped the back of it with sweaty hands and threw Arthur a feral look over his shoulder.

"Fuck me, Arthur." He growled, pushing his ass higher into the air.

Arthur groan, stepping up and grabbing Merlin's pale hips in each hand. He pushed in quickly, taking only a moment to pause before starting an animalistic pace. He used the leverage on Merlin's hips to pull him back into his cock, skin slapping into skin as Arthur thrusted into Merlin.

Merlin whined, rolling back into Arthur, meeting him thrust for thrust. He had to brace himself on the chair so his head wouldn't smack into it. "Yes, gods so good~" Merlin gasped.

"Fuck yeah, so good, Dear." Arthur mumbled, and he said dear so similarly to the way dream Arthur said it that Merlin shook.

Merlin trembled in Arthur's bruising grip, mewling as they became desperate, chasing their orgasms. He let out a punched-out noise when Arthur lifted a leg to place it on the chair, changing the angle. Now Arthur's cock hit his prostate on every thrust and Merlin gasped for breath, eyes blurring as his orgasm crashed through his body untouched.

Arthur groaned, hands coming up to grip Merlin's shoulders so he could fuck him harder through his ecstasy. When Merlin's slick walls clamped down on him, Arthur's hips shuddered, and he stayed deep inside Merlin as he came. He came down from his high, hulling Merlin up with him as he stood. They collapsed onto the bed, shoulder to shoulder, sweaty, tired and sedated.

It's quiet, except for the huffs of breath they are each letting out, as they try to catch their breaths, and Merlin said, "Arthur, how do you feel about _spanking_."

**Author's Note:**

> well, thanks for reading! tell me what you think and kudos if you want!
> 
> So I went through and edited it, if there's any errors in it, please let me know, thanks!


End file.
